Hierarchy Nonsense
by ckg96
Summary: Nico knew there was something off about Percy's big brother Triton, but when he finds himself threatened to end his friendship with Percy he finds himself getting into a whole mess of trouble - Frist Fanfic - Eventual Percico - Contains Violence and may contain bad language so rated T to be safe
1. Threat

**Hi! So this is my first Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is accepted. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. It all belongs to Rick Riordan**

**I warn you there may be violence in this story and it's an eventual Percico **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Hierarchy Nonsense

Chapter 1

Nico looked out his cabins window which overlooked the Poseidon Cabin. He saw Percy coming out his cabin with the same goofy smile Nico had found himself becoming so attached to. Following Percy from his cabin was his new half brother Triton. He wasn't new like he'd just found out his heritage but he'd been living underwater with his father for years. He was basically an older Percy by appearance but Nico could sense something was off about the other boy.

It was almost breakfast so Nico showered and got dressed before making his way to the dining pavilion. As he walked in he got the usual quick glances as he made his way to his table. He wasn't hungry but he knew that if he didn't turn up the Percy would come bursting into his cabin to drag him down there. Most people would find this annoying or creepy but Nico liked how it showed someone still cared about him, even when no one else would.

Nico looked up to see Percy smiling at his from the Poseidon table and Nico felt a blush rise in his cheeks. His eyes looked over to Triton who was staring at Nico and Percy with a look of disgust. Nico didn't understand why Triton was so disgusted by the fact that he and Percy were friends but he did his best to ignore him. He suddenly noticed that Percy had stood up and was walking over to him.

"Hi Neeks" chirped Percy with his usual goofy smile.

"Hi Perce" said Nico "Shouldn't you be at your own table"

Nico looked over to the Poseidon table and he saw Triton was about to break his cutlery.

"Nahh, Breakfasts nearly over and Chiron won't mind" said Percy who was now sitting across from Nico. "So what are you doing after breakfast?"

Nico shrugged "I was just planning on going into the forest for a bit to get some peace"

Percy shook his head and laughed.

"Well I have sword practice after breakfast but after that do you mind if I join you" asked Percy.

Nico knew he could say no so he simply nodded his head.

"Ok then, I'll see you there Neeks" said Percy standing up.

Nico watched as Percy walked out of Pavilion and let out a sigh. He walked back to his cabin to grab his sword and a book he wanted to read that he borrowed from his father's library and walked out into the forest. He sat down against an old tree and read his book for at least an hour before he heard footsteps from behind his tree.

"Percy ... Is that you" asked Nico

He stood up and looked round the tree to find not Percy... but Triton.

"Nope, but close I guess" he said with a sneer.

Nico stepped slowly away from the older boy as he began to casually walk up to Nico. Nico looked to the ground where he saw his sword and his book. He hadn't grabbed the sword because he didn't think he'd be in any danger as he was still just in the border that protects camp but now a gut feeling was telling him that he should have.

He made a lunge for his sword but Triton was faster and grabbed him round the neck before slamming him into a tree.

"I need to speak with you demon spawn" spat Triton.

Nico tried struggling out of his grip but had no luck. "Talk about what?" He gasped.

Triton tightened his grip on Nico's throat before throwing him harshly to the ground. He threw him so hard that Nico bounced from the ground before landing painfully.

Nico could feel searing in his left wrist and let out a groan as he tried sitting up but triton placed his foot on Nico's chest.

"You're friendship with my little brother is unacceptable and wrong" said Triton adding pressure to Nico's rib cage.

"He's a son of Poseidon, one of the most powerful gods and you belong below the ground in a burning pit with your pitiful father" he sneered "You shouldn't be friends, you're not even worthy of kissing the dirt he walks on"

"The camp isn't run by any hierarchy nonsense" Nico gasped "So take you bad breath and people issues and get lost"

Nico knew that was a bad idea before he had even finished his sentence. Triton looked enraged.

"How dare filth like you speak to me like that" Triton spat. He raised his foot from Nico's chest and stomped it back down with so much force that Nico heard his ribs crack. Nico closed his eyes as they began to water and Triton delivered so swift kicks to Nico's sides.

Once Triton was finished kicking Nico he sat the boy up by his neck, invoking a hiss of pain from the younger boy.

"Your friendship will stop, one way or another, consider this a warning" said Triton. He tightened his grip "And if you tell Percy about this little encounter, you'll be staying with your father permanently.

Triton released his hold on Nico's throat leaving the boy coughing and wheezing and walked away towards camp. Nico sat there in silence for a few seconds taking in what had just happened when he heard some footsteps in the distance.

"NICO" called the voice that Nico found himself being addicted to. Then he realized that he couldn't let Percy see him like this.

"NICO, WHERE ARE YOU?"


	2. Discovery

**Hey Guys, Here Chapter 2.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson cause all that belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Warning there may be violence and swearing in this story.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Hierarchy Nonsense

Chapter 2

"_NICO... WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Nico held his breath as he dragged his self along the ground to where his book was. His ribs felt as though they were on fire but he didn't want Percy to discover his injuries. He pulled the book open just as Percy came into vision. He still had that goofy smile.

"Hi Neeks, How's the peace" said Percy with a chuckle.

Nico smiled up as Percy sat down next to him "Peaceful until you came up here shouting"

Percy sighed happily and looked over Nico's shoulder as he was reading.

All Nico was really trying to do was distract himself from his ribs when suddenly he went into a coughing fit into his book. Percy Rubbed Nico on the back while he coughed but was shocked when he looked back down on the book. There was blood.

"Shit Nico!" shouted Percy.

Percy kneeled in front of Nico and started checking him over to try find out why he coughed blood. He started to poke and prod Nico but when he got to Nico's chest the smaller boy let out a small cry of pain.

"Nico, what happened" said Percy and he started pulling up the younger boys t-shirt. Nico tried to protest but failed due to the pain his chest was in. He felt himself struggling to breathe. Percy lifted his t-shirt and let out a gasp. Nico's ribs were all bruising and one looked very out of place. Percy was only able to notice that it was so out of place because Nico barely ate anything sometimes.

"Nico, look at me, tell me what happened" said Percy but this time he sounded more urgent.

Nico looked up at Percy's sea green eyes and saw them filled with worry but he couldn't find the strength to reply. The darkness was calling to him and it sounded nice to just sleep.

Percy started to panic and Nico's head lolled to the side as he passed out. Percy saw bruises around Nico's neck but he didn't have time to worry about them. He couldn't lose Nico. He was like a brother to him and his best friend. He loved seeing him laugh and smile and it made him feel really happy that he was the only one who could make that happen.

He picked Nico up bridal style being careful of his ribs and started to run. After a minute of running he arrived back at camp but Nico was looking even paler than usual and he had blood trickling from his mouth.

Percy looked at people to help and saw Chiron riding up to him.

"Percy, what happened" said Chiron worriedly.

"I don't know Chiron, I went to see him and he started coughing up blood and he passed out but he had a broken rib and bruises everywhere" said Percy who was close to having a panic attack.

Chiron quickly tried to calm the boy down.

"Percy you must stay calm. Nico will be ok. Now give him to me and I'll get him to the infirmary".

Percy reluctantly handed Nico to Chiron and he watched him ride off towards the infirmary. Percy didn't know what to do. He was worried for his cousin but he felt so angry towards what had done this. Percy started making his way over to the infirmary hoping Nico would be ok.


	3. Tears

**Hi guys, I'm back and I'm glad someone likes my plot but a few more reviews would be nice.**

**Again this is my first Fanfic and I don't own Percy Jackson cause he belongs to Rick Riordan with everyone else.**

**Warning- This will contain violence and maybe some bad language and will eventually is a Percico Fanfic.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Percy started making his way over to the infirmary hoping Nico would be ok._

When Percy got to the infirmary there were Apollo campers everywhere helping injured campers. Percy couldn't care less for them as he scanned the beds looking for Nico. He noticed that the bed in the corner was completely surrounded by campers. Percy was about to run over when Chiron called him from behind.

"Percy" he called "Give them space to work"

Chiron walked over to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is in good hands but I need to know what happened" said Chiron

Percy sighed "I don't know Chiron, I went to see him and when I got there he seemed normal, but then he just started coughing up blood... and ... and I didn't know what to do... I was panicking and then he passed out ... and ... an"

"It ok lad, there's nothing to worry about" said Chiron.

Percy could feel tears running down his face and he stifled his face. He hadn't thought about losing Nico but what would happen if he did.

"I think you should go get some rest Percy" said Chiron.

Percy was about to protest when Chiron interrupted him "I'll come and get you when they're done Percy"

Percy nodded. He looked over to the crowded bed before walking back to his cabin.

When he got back to his cabin, Percy found that Triton was there. He tried to quickly wipe the tears from his face but he wasn't quick enough and more fell in their place. Triton looked over at him in concern.

"Hey Percy, whets wrong? Said Triton rushing over to his younger half brother and sitting him on a bed.

"I... it's nothing" said Percy as he tried to stop the tears flowing.

"Percy, tell me, has someone upset you... if you give me a name I can help" said Triton.

Percy wiped his eyes again "No one upset he cruelly... it's just ... I went to the forest today to meet Nico and out of nowhere he just... he just started ...'sob' ... coughing up blood"

The tears started again but all he heard was Triton chuckle.

"God Percy, is that it, when you came in here crying I thought it was over something important, not that... that scum"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well there is another chapter and I will be updating very soon but please please review.**


	4. Arguements

**Hi guys. I'm happy to see a few of you are liking my story and I know you're all looking forward to see Percy's reaction so here you are.**

**Please keep reviewing because it's nice seeing all your opinions. I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Warning this may contain violence and language**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hierarchy Nonsense

Chapter 4

_The tears started again but all he heard was Triton chuckle._

_"God Percy, is that it, when you came in here crying I thought it was over something important, not that... that scum"_

Percy had to check if he was hearing right. "What?"

Triton continued to chuckle "I said if you're going to go getting upset then do it about something that matters"

Percy felt sick and angry. He felt himself seeing red as he punched Triton in the face, startling the older teen.

"WHAT THE HECK PERCY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" shouted Triton who was rubbing his cheek.

More tears flooded down Percy's face "TAKE IT BACK" he screamed

Triton looked at Percy like he'd grown another head and three more arms "you're... you're joking right" he said. He went over to Percy and placed his hands on his shoulders to stare into his eyes "Shit Percy, what's that scum done to you" he said while trying to hide a laugh.

Percy pushed him away. "He hasn't done anything to me Triton and he's not scum. At least he's been up here fighting instead of hiding in his father's palace!"

Tritons face fell into a scowl. "Well at least I'm not picking charity cases up here in the surface Percy. If you're going to pick someone to like simply out of sympathy then pick someone who deserves it" Triton spat.

Percy was just getting more upset "HE IS WORTH IT! He's done so much during the wars and now there's no danger you come up here and stop hiding. THEN you have the nerve to insult Nico and that's where I draw the line."

Triton couldn't understand why Percy would sink so low. "BUT WHY?!" he shouted.

Percy then realized the exact reason why and screamed it in Tritons face.

Tritons face fell into anger. "Well I wouldn't get attached because from what I hear, he may not be around for much longer" sneered Triton leaving the cabin.

Percy was about to chase him to find out what he meant when Chiron rode through the door.

"Percy, they're done but someone's here to see you first" said Chiron beckoning him out the cabin.

As Percy walked out of his cabin he saw in front of him Hades, Greek god of the Dead.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well there is another chapter for you and ill update tomorrow too.**

**Please Please review and give your opinion.**


	5. Listening

**Hi Guys, sorry it took me longer to update than I thought it would. My internet went down so I wrote this chapter and I'm also putting up a new story so check it out and comment though it's a bit different from this one. I also thank you for commenting and reviewing guys cause then I actually know what you think so thanks.**

**You know I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Warning this may contain violence and bad language**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_As Percy walked out of his cabin he saw in front of him Hades, Greek god of the Dead._

Percy wasn't sure if he should go towards Hades or if he should run as fast as he possibly could towards the lake. Percy then realized that no matter how fast he ran that Hades would use his godly powers so he slowly inched forward.

"Do not be nervous nephew; I am only here to speak with you... this time" growled Hades.

Percy wasn't sure he believed the God of the Dead. He had been told by Hades that he just wanted to talk when Nico tricked him into going before bathing in the river Styx but he'd ended up in Hades Dungeon.

"Sorry for being nervous" said Percy, trying to hide his sarcasm "But I've heard you say that before".

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Well this time I can guarantee you I will not imprison you or even try to kill you a little if you listen carefully"

Percy nodded for Hades to continue.

"I've been watching and I've seen what's being going on recently. I know my sons been hurt" said Hades

"Then why won't you help" said Percy

"You know the rules Perseus, we aren't allowed to interfere" said Hades with a hint of anger at the sea prince's possible suggestions "and I also heard what you said".

Percy's face paled.

"You... you mean..." Percy couldn't finish his sentence but Hades knew what he was going to say.

"Yes Perseus. Well I just wanted you to know that I am always watching and I also came to warn you. I know we may not interfere as gods but you can with a bit of help. I would advise you to keep a watchful eye on either you brother or Nico at all times or event could turn for the worse" said Hades as he began to call the shadows to take him home.

"Wait, is that all you can say!" asked Percy but the God of the dead was gone.

Percy stood thinking about what Hades had said but was brought out of his thoughts by horse feet

"Percy, I thought you wished to see Nico, he's waking up" said Chiron but before he'd finished his sentence Percy had already started running towards the infirmary.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE TO EXPLAIN SHORT CHAPTERS

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**So you guys a wondering why my chapters are short and here is the answer.**

**I have trouble with writing in great lengths. I have good ideas for stories but I struggle with detail so I write short chapters to help me concentrate on one specific part of the storyline.**

**Sorry and I will try make them longer but I really struggle**

**Thanks**


	7. Infermary

**Hi guys. I am so so sorry for not updating in suck a long time. My internet was down and I couldn't update so I've updated this story, my other story and I've put up a new story for you guys.**

**Keep REVIEWING please.**

**You guys know I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone like that.**

**Warning there may be violence and bad language**

**Enjoy**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hierarchy Nonsense

Chapter 6

"_Percy, I thought you wished to see Nico, he's waking up" said Chiron but before he'd finished his sentence Percy had already started running towards the infirmary. _

When Percy got to the infirmary he tripped over a bed post and landed on top of a patient. He struggled quickly to get off the patient and he then quickly looked towards the bed at the end. He looked behind the curtain and saw Nico was trying to get himself out of the infirmary bed.

"What are you doing?" asked a slightly amused Percy.

Nico looked up to meet the beautiful sea green eyes and smirked.

"Just leaving actually" said Nico as he continued to try stand up but his chest still felt like it was on fire.

Percy walked over to Nico and laid him back down. Nico tried to complain and fight but he wasn't in the best condition. When Nico was laid down Percy tucked the blanket carefully around Nico's chest.

"You're not going anywhere Neeks. You were coughing up blood and dying a few hours ago so you can't just leave when you feel like it." said Percy sitting on the side of Nico's bed.

Nico sighed and looked at Percy. "I don't want a bunch of Apollo campers rushing round taking care of me Percy" whined Nico.

"Then let me take care of you Nico" said Percy placing his hand on Nico's. "Now are you going to tell me what happened to you? I know it wasn't a monster because there was no dust or remains so who did this to you?"

Nico looked down at his lap. He was warned not to tell Percy... but then again he was the son of Hades for daddy's sake so he could do what he wanted, but he didn't want anything to happen to Percy.

"I can't remember" said Nico quietly.

Percy wasn't buying it. "Nico I know you remember because you were trying to act like you were all ok when I found you. If you tell me I will help you Nico"

Nico sighed again "I can't Percy, if I tell ... I just can't ok"

Percy sighed. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with asking so he would have to do some investigation. He the remembered his talk with Hades and what he had said about keeping an eye on Triton.

"I'll be back soon ok Neeks but if you want I'll take you to your cabin first" said Percy knowing Nico would be more comfortable there.

Nico shook his head. "Its fine Percy I'll shadow travel"

With that Nico gathered the shadows and went to his cabin.

When Nico arrived in his cabin he felt exhausted and his chest was in a lot of pain. He lay on his bed but couldn't help the feeling someone was watching from the shadows. He slowly sat up and looked around but he didn't see anything. He was about to lay back down when something grabbed him from behind. Nico struggled and struggled until he felt something sharp poke him in the neck. It was a needle. Nico quickly drew drowsy and began to pass into the darkness again.

"Sleep tight, Demon spawn"


	8. Realisation

**Hi Guys. I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while. I've been very busy and I didn't want to rush a chapter so far into the story.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**You guys know I don't own any of the stuff I write about especially Percy Jackson (cries silently)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hierarchy Nonsense

Chapter 6

Realisation

_"Sleep tight, Demon spawn"_

Percy ran to his cabin quickly to find it empty. He ran around the mess hall and the lake but there was no sign of Triton. After ten more minutes of searching he literally ran into his best friend and old protector Grover. After picking themselves up of the ground Grover grabbed onto Percy's shoulders.

"Whoa Percy, What's wrong" asked Grover with concern though Percy could pick up slight hints of humour in his tone.

"WellIwasinthewoodsearlierandIfoundNicoinjuredsoIrushedhimhereandIalsospoketoHadesandIneedtofindTriton!" said Percy

"Hey Percy, slow down and repeat what you just said slower man" said Grover having lost the humour in his tone and he lead Percy over to a bench.

"Well I was in the woods earlier and I found Nico injured so I rushed him here and I also spoke to Hades and I need to find Triton" repeated Percy slower but he didn't drop his urgency.

"Is Nico okay" asked Grover with concern. The satyr wasn't one to judge demigods so easily (though Cyclopes were different). He liked Nico and they got along fairly well.

"Yeah, he's resting in his cabin now" said Percy. His tone had calmed as they began talking about the Son of Hades.

"Well if it's ok with you, I'm going to see if he's ok since I'm a satyr and not under the not going into each other's cabins law" said Grover as he stood up from the bench. "And if you're looking for Triton he's over there" said Grover pointing to the edge of the forest where Triton was walking. He was heading towards the Poseidon cabin and he was holding his arm tightly.

Percy quickly waved goodbye to Grover and made his way to meet his half brother at the cabin. Once he entered he saw Triton sitting on his bunk clutching his arm though he hadn't noticed your Percy. Percy stepped closer and Triton quickly raises his head and moved his arm.

"There you are Percy. I've been looking for you" said Triton though he could detect the hints of pain in his voice.

"Funny, I've just been looking for you as well" replied Percy who was trying hard to hide his suspicion.

Triton stood up from his bunk,

"Look Percy, I'm sorry about earlier, after all brothers shouldn't fight"said Triton moving his arm around Percy's shoulder, "Especially about such... stupid things"

Percy wasn't sure whether he truly thought what they were arguing was about was stupid or just the person so he changed the subject.

"What wrong with your arm" asked Percy pointing at the arm that wasn't around his shoulders.

Triton removed his arm from around Percy's shoulders and paced a little.

"Just taking care of some business to correct old mistakes" said Triton with an arrogant yet slightly worrying smirk on his face.

Percy stepped closer to Triton and looked towards the arm.

"Well do you mind if I take a look while you explain some more about this business" asked Percy.

Triton shrugged and sat on his bunk while Percy walked over and knelt on the floor near Tritons arm. He started lifting up Triton's sleeve but stopped at Triton began to speak.

"Well as I said earlier, I felt bad about our argument about ...well...It, so I decided to keep my promise and remove the problem. You don't have to worry and the scum using dark magic to seduce you now Percy."

Percy's eyes widened in realisation and he quickly pushed up his half brothers sleeve despite his wincing. On Tritons arm was a burn but it was in the shape of Hades Helm. Triton had been in Hades cabin without permission.

Percy ran out his cabin and pushed past campers as he ran to get to the Hades cabin. As he reached the steps Grover came running out. He was breathing heavily and looked highly worried. Grover grabbed Percy's arms to stop him running inside.

"Percy stop!" said Grover "There's a big mess in there and a bit of blood"

Percy kept struggling trying to get inside "WHAT ABOUT NICO, WHERES NICO" he shouted.

Grover pushed Percy back and held out his hands.

"Percy WAIT! Nico's... Nico's gone"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well there you go and I apologise so much for not updating quicker.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and read my other stories**


	9. No regrets

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been a while but I'm quite disappointed that over 500 people read each chapter and I only get about 3 reviews for each so after this chapter I need to see more reviews before I update again.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything in this story so you may read this while I cry about that fact which I must keep reminding myself.**

**I WANNA SEE MORE REVEIWS PLEASE!**

**Warning this contains violence and language**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hierarchy Nonsense

Chapter 8

No Regrets

_Percy kept struggling trying to get inside "WHAT ABOUT NICO, WHERES NICO" he shouted._

_Grover pushed Percy back and held out his hands._

_"Percy WAIT! Nico's... Nico's gone"_

When Nico woke up, his head felt extremely heavy. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his cabin. He wasn't even in camp by the look of his surroundings. He was in a small shack that had a window to the left but there was nothing visible out of it other than thick three trunks. He also notices he was tied against a long pole or something similar because he was upright and couldn't move. He had a gag in his mouth which tasted disgusting and made it hard for him to breathe.

He looked around again and saw he was alone so he tried summoning the shadows to cut the rope. When he concentrated his was shocked to find the shadows remaining completely still and refusing to bend to his will. He kept trying for at least ten minutes but nothing happened. He then resorted to a mortal tactic and started struggling. He struggled and struggled but the ropes were extremely tight around his arms body and legs.

He tried to remember what had happened... He had shadow travelled to his cabin... there was a voice... who's voice was it... he felt something in his neck... but who had done it. He thought about it for what seemed like hours when realization dawned on him.

Suddenly there was a creak from behind him where he was guessing the door was because it wasn't in front of him. He heard slow heavy footsteps walk up behind him so his capture was clearly trying to worry or taunt him. After a few more seconds of hearing slow thumps they stopped and he could feel someone breathing down his neck making him cringe.

He remained perfectly still hoping that his capture would leave but his hopes were useless.

"You brought this on yourself, if you wouldn't have bewitched and cursed my brother into caring for you then I may have let you live the rest of your demon life in relative piece, but you had to curse him so I'm going to make sure his spell is broken".

Nico tried to look at the face of his capture but couldn't turn his head enough. He struggled again but he just heard the captor laugh at his futile efforts.

Triton walked round to Nico's front and started down at hi. Nico looked up and gave him a glare that would make anyone else run for the hills but Triton didn't seem fazed.

"You can't do anything to me, I injected you with a special mix I created that will make you fall unconscious for an hour and take you powers for 72 hours."

Nico tried shouting at Triton, telling him he would get away with this and other stereotypical cries that mortals would shout but it only came out as a muffled mess and Triton struck Nico across the face to make him stop.

"Don't try bewitching me demon, now, you'll be staying here under observation till I'm sure my brothers curse is broken. I don't know what type of curse you've given him so I'll be doing certain... tests and when I'm sure he's forgot about your curses and is cured., I'll rid the world of your foul presence" said Triton darkly.

Nico's eyes widened. His last moments would be spent powerless and tortured by a maniac because he thought Percy had feeling for him.

Triton moved back behind Nico and Nico heard a clatter like metal. He then saw Triton move back to his face but what Nico noticed was what was in his hand. It wasn't a sword or a dagger like any demigod would use, it was a crowbar. Nico new mortals used them but he knew they could do some serious damage.

Without a word Triton swung the crowbar into Nico's ribs. Nico held his breathe to avoid screaming and tried to stop tears from leaving his eyes. Triton then drew his crowbar back and smacked into his knee cap three times and Nico couldn't hold back the screams as he felt and heard his knee cap shatter.

"This test is to insure you haven't made it so my naive brother feels your pain demon" said Triton and he swung the crowbar into his ribs again with a sickening crack.

Nico couldn't help but let the screams out and the tears fall, the pain was making him want to black out and never wake up. He raised his head just enough to see Triton raising the crowbar above his head and the last thing he registered feeling was the crowbar smack into his skull.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So what did you think of that haha **

**PLEASE REVEIW**


End file.
